


=Oh Hun~=

by KitKatPurrpurr



Category: Journey (Video Game 2012)
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatPurrpurr/pseuds/KitKatPurrpurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy time with Sakato and Lilith</p>
            </blockquote>





	=Oh Hun~=

**Author's Note:**

> Sakato belongs to http://thepurplecloakedexplorer.tumblr.com/

Lilith hadn’t seen many wayfarers over the past few days, and it had been even longer since she had seen Sakato. _Where’d that dorky little idiot run off to this time?_ She hated to admit that she really missed him, but she resigned herself to the feeling. Slumping down in her crack in the wall, Lilith noticed her thoughts wandering off to Sakato again. She couldn’t keep the purple-robed wayfarer out of her head. _His brown hair always glowed so nicely in the dim light, and I could stare into his eyes forever…..they’re unlike any eyes I’ve ever watched the life drain from before. Mmm I just wanna see what’s under his robe…._

Lilith’s hand began to make its way south, and she started rubbing herself through her jumpsuit. Her wings came up a bit as she rubbed a bit harder. She giggled softly, thinking about stripping him of his robes and seeing him panic. =Oh Sakato, you’re a little cutie….=

Her thoughts were interrupted when Lilith heard a familiar voice ring out, “hey Lilith!!” Taken by surprise, she seized up and fell off the ledge, only managing to fly up before hitting the ground to avoid smacking her face. =Oh, uh hey Sakato! I didn’t hear you sneak up!!= She knew how bad that sounded. Her ears were the best, and if he could come up to her without her noticing, she knew she had been way too deep into her fantasy.

_Wait a minute. Why do I even have to leave it a fantasy?_

Sakato started talking when Lilith interrupted him. =You ever been laid Sakato?= He stopped talking. “Uh….no…? Is that important?” Walking around him slowly, Lilith responded. =Would you like to~?= Sakato took a step back. “I-I never really thought about it.” She moved close to him and brushed his arm, causing him to gasp a bit and blush. She subtly directed him backwards to a sand pile and move in front of him. =Can I be you first time then~?= Lilith put on her most innocent face and pouted a little. Sakato smiled a little, though still a bit frightened. “Uh, sure I guess.”

Lilith pushed him back and he fell onto the pile of sand. He gasped a bit but closed his mouth and watched her. She walked over to him, rocking her hips a bit, and sat down on his lap. Lilith took his wrists in her hands and pushed them back next to his head and slowly began to grind against him. Sakato’s mouth opened and a small moan came out as she rocked herself rhythmically on his hips. As she was grinding, Lilith could feel him getting an erection in his pants, so she tilted her hips back until her clitoris was rubbing against his hard on. The sudden contact made her shudder, and her legs twitched as her grinding got more energetic. Sakato gasped and placed his hands on her back, gripping into her a bit. Lilith cackled, feeling how he was losing himself to her charms.

He held himself to her chest, and Lilith could tell he wouldn’t last much longer. =Oh no you don’t.= She stood up and moved a few steps away from Sakato. He groaned and dropped his head back. Lilith reached back around her head and started to unzip the back of her jumpsuit. It slowly began to peel off her body, falling forward and exposing her breasts. Blowing him a kiss, Lilith let the whole jumpsuit fall off. Sakato gripped into the sand, wide-eyed. “Auughh…damnit Lilith…”

Lilith slowly tip toed over to Sakato again. Raising her hand above him, he flinched. When her hand came down, she had torn off his shirt and then shredded his pants, revealing his hardened member which was throbbing a bit. =Mmmm you’re all excited!= Sakato gulped, looking back to see Lilith move over him. She took his dick in her hand and guided it up into her as she sat down on him. His eyes rolled back and he sighed deeply. Leaning close to his ear, Lilith whispered softly, =What, can’t handle it?= She teased. Slowly rocking her hips like she did before at first, she rode him increasingly faster, listening to him hold back moans. She found herself moaning as well, which displeased her, but she realized Sakato was enjoying it, so she allowed them to come out.

It wasn’t long until she was moving at a rapid pace, and Sakato’s head was all the way back in the sand as he moaned. Lilith began lightly chewing on the side of his neck, dragging her claws down his sides. He flinched at her touch but seemed to melt the more she did it. Fearing that any more serious wounds would cause him to lose too much blood, Lilith gave it her all and rode him as hard as she could. Sakato suddenly yelped and Lilith pulled off of him as soon as she could. Not a moment later, the white spunk shot out of his member and landed on his stomach. He panted and looked down at his chest to see the mess they made, and Lilith moved back and kneeled in the sand. Holding his arms down by his sides, she moved her tongue from the base of his dick and slide it up the shaft, over the tip, and then up his stomach to lick up all the semen that landed on him. Winking at him, she gave his dick a small kiss. Lilith picked up their clothes and grabbed onto him before taking off up into the small crack in the wall. Holding him close, she cuddled him, stroking his hair. =I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did, handsome.=


End file.
